Summer wine
by LilaSnape
Summary: La culpa lo había atormentado doce largos años. La culpa por quererlo, pese a todo. Por eso, en el momento, que vió el nombre de Peter Pettigrew en el mapa, su subconsciente le contó cosas que él ni siquiera se había atrevido a imaginar.


**Disclaimer:** Si hay una pareja _slash_ que sea canon… estos son ellos: Sirius y Remus. Rowling lo sabe, pero le da miedo confesarlo. Yo, en cambio, estoy encantada de contaros algo sobre estos dos: ¡Se gustaban… y mucho!

Os recomiendo la canción de Natalia Avelon y Ville Valo, que da nombre a esta historia: _Summer Wine_. A mí, me recuerda mucho a ellos.

* * *

**Summer Wine (vino de verano)**

"_Strawberries cherries and an angel's kiss in spring  
My summer wine is really made from all these things…"_

Remus miró fijamente el horizonte. Las torres del castillo, el bosque y la luna en cuarto menguante. Todo le recordaba a él, a Sirius Black. A él que vagaba en algún lugar, seguramente convertido en Canuto, huyendo de su condición de preso.

El hombre que había jurado proteger a Harry y que, sin explicación alguna, había provocado la muerte de sus padres. 'Con tan pocas semanas de diferencia, que dolía'. Porque cuando Remus pensaba en eso, le costaba incluso hacer algo tan simple como respirar.

Sirius Black, primero amigo y luego amante; que había llenado su vida de luz antes de condenarlo a las más dolorosa oscuridad.

Él, el chico de sonrisa imborrable y aire pícaro, que había traicionado a James y Lily.

Que había jugado con él, con todos, tantos años antes.

Había llegado a creer que Sirius le quería. Que esos besos robados, en esa guardilla que un día había sido el refugio de los dos, en pleno centro de Londres, habían significado algo.

Había llegado a creer que juntos, Sirius y él, tenían un futuro. Un futuro de caricias y susurros entrecortados en ese viejo sofá de su piso. Un futuro de discusiones de pareja y reconciliaciones entre risas y miradas de comprensión. 'Porque cuando Sirius pedía perdón, con ese aire provocador, tan suyo, tan Black al fin y al cabo, Remus sólo podía ceder'.

Suspiró, apoyado en la pared del qué ahora era su despacho. Aún recordaba su primer beso, y la cara de James (¡cómo no recordarlo!) al pillarlos tiempo después, medio desnudos y con el corazón acelerado, en esa habitación de la torre de Gryffindor que tantas cosas había visto, y que tantos recuerdos guardaba aún.

Recordaba también los momentos compartidos. Las bromas hechas… y las que habían quedado por hacer. Los instantes de absoluta paz entre las paredes de ese centenario castillo. Y los veranos en casa de James.

– _Rems, ¿Dónde demonios tienes tus apuntes de Estudios Muggles? – Había preguntado Sirius esa tarde, en pleno verano. En la habitación dónde se había criado su amigo James, en la vieja casa de los Potter, que tantas veces ellos ya habían visitado. Dónde ahora prácticamente vivía Sirius. _

– _Sirius Black estudiando en agosto… ¿Estás bien, hermano? – Había preguntado James, ante la mirada sorprendida y desconfiada del mismo Remus. 'Sirius solía pedirle los apuntes, claro. En clase, especialmente en aquellas clases que compartían con otras casas, (más si la clase en cuestión era con los Slytherin); solía estar demasiado ocupado bromeando con James'. _

_Pero Estudios Muggles… Remus quedó parado un momento al darse cuenta de algo: ¡Sirius Black ni siquiera iba a Estudios Muggles!_

– _¿Para qué demonios quieres unos apuntes de una clase a la que no vas? – Cigarrillo en mano, y sonrisa en los labios, Sirius le había guiñado un ojo, y había seguido buscando entre sus cosas. _

– _¡Id tirando, y lo veréis! ¡Vamos, vamos! – Remus había alzado una ceja, a medias, con desconfianza, con la determinación de no irse de allí sin saberlo, James había sonreído, conocedor de cómo Sirius podía hacer perder los nervios al siempre sereno Lunático, y se había llevado a Peter con él. _

_Con una sonrisa cómplice y poco más. _

– _Mejor os dejamos solos… _

_Se habían quedado solos, y Sirius no iba a ceder. Remus tampoco. _

– _No seas así… vas a estropear la sorpresa… – se había quejado Sirius con tono infantil, acercándose a Remus; recorriendo con sus dedos, largos y pese a todo elegantes, la camisa blanca y perfectamente abotonada de su algo más que amigo. Había jugado con un botón, deslizando la mano hasta tocar la piel del chico de cabellos y ojos castaños, que ahora lo miraba divertido; con la resignación de saberse incapaz de imponerse a él. _

– _Sólo una pista, entonces… – Había pronunciado con dificultad Remus, al notarle demasiado cerca, demasiado dispuesto a repetir caricias de noches pasadas. _

_La sonrisa de Sirius no escondió el regocijo de haber ganado la batalla. _

– _Una moto, Rems… y si funciona, vas a ser el primero en probarla. Palabra de merodeador – Una calada más a ese cigarrillo muggle que casi se había agotado en una de sus manos, y un beso. Un beso con lengua y decisión. De esos que había continuado robándole tiempo después. _

Esos besos, cuyo recuerdo, hacían que el Remus de más de treinta años, se sintiera culpable y… estúpido. Estúpidamente culpable de no haberlo visto. De haberse dejado engañar.

Culpable de recordar, aún, el sabor que Sirius parecía haber dejado en él, en cada beso. En cada rincón de sus recuerdos de adolescencia y juventud.

_Y no le había mentido. No, esa vez. Había sido Remus el primero en probar la moto. 'Su maldita moto voladora'. Esa a la que, en principio, se había negado a subir, y que había acabado por adorar. _

Remus Lupin, el profesor (el adulto responsable), suspiró. De nuevo.

'_Como no adorar algo con lo que, joven e ingenuo, se había sentido capaz de ser y hacer __casi__ cualquier cosa'. Algo con lo que había creído tener suficiente poder, y juventud, para salir con vida de esa y todas las guerras que lo amenazaran… Que los amenazaran. A los dos. _

_Suficiente tiempo, todo un futuro aún por vivir, para conseguir una vida al lado de Sirius Black. _

Pero Sirius le mintió. No hubo futuro a su lado, porqué el futuro que ansiaba Sirius era al lado de la familia que siempre había fingido aborrecer.

Era la única explicación posible. Si Sirius les había engañado, había sido siempre. 'Sólo así podía entender porque parecía odiar a sus padres, a su hermano Regulus, cuando en realidad sus planes, finalmente, habían estado al lado de alguien como Voldemort'.

.

.

Remus había vivido con _esa_ culpa esos malditos doce años. Con la culpa de quererlo, de no olvidarlo. Pese a todo. Pese a ser él, Sirius, quien había condenado a James y Lily.

Por eso, en el momento, que ese junio, vió el nombre de Peter Pettigrew en el mapa, su subconsciente le contó cosas que él ni siquiera se había atrevido a imaginar.

– _¡Expulsiarmus! __–__ Gritó Lupin. __La varita de Harry volvió a salir por los aires, y también lo hicieron las dos que sujetaba Hermione. Lupin las cazó las tres al vuelo con habilidad, y entonces entró en la habitación con los ojos fijos en Black, que aún tenía a Crookshanks protegiéndole el pecho.__  
_

_Harry titubeó y, en ese momento, Remus Lupin habló, con la voz contenida por la emoción: una voz ronca, extraña, que temblaba de emoción contenida.__  
_– _¿Sirius, donde está él?__ –_

_No hizo falta mucho. Remus sólo habría necesitado verle para creerle. Y sin embargo se había negado a hacerlo todo ese tiempo. 'Porque nunca había sido suficientemente valiente para hacerlo'. O quizá, porque el dolor le impedía afrontar más decepción. Había sentido tanta desesperación, y tan profunda, que no había sido capaz de afrontar más dolor: de visitarlo en la cárcel y pedirle, preguntarle con el alma ya desgarrada, porque había tenido que destruirlo todo. _

_Y sin embargo ahora, todo parecía extrañamente claro. Extrañamente fácil. _

_Momentos después, casi sin ninguna explicación, ante la mirada atónita de Harry, Ron y Hermione, Remus entendió esa noche todo lo que habría querido entender tantos años antes. _

– _Profesor Lupin – interrumpió Harry –, ¿Qué pa…?_

_Pero no acabó la pregunta, porqué lo que pasó después, le dejó sin voz. Remus bajó su varita. Se acercó a Sirius Black, sin mediar palabra, lo ayudó a levantarse, y lo abrazó. _

_._

Y aunque, esa vez, Remus pensó que la vida habría sido ya suficientemente injusta con ellos. Tuvo que reconocer, años después, varita en mano y justo antes de morir, _–_ sabiendo que se volverían a reencontrar, esta vez en el más allá _–_, que la vida nunca les había reservado un final feliz.

_"Strawberries cherries and an angel's kiss in spring. My summer wine is really made from all these things_  
_Take off those silver spurs and help me pass the time. And I will give to you my summer wine..."_


End file.
